Where's my apple?
by LilySayuri
Summary: For my best friend, Fanny! Hope You'll enjoy it! ;)) It was a "normal" day for Teresa Lisbon, until they got a case... JanexLisbon fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This story is written for my sweet Fanny, who helped me a lot. Thank you so much, love! I'm really grateful! ;))

All characters belong to CBS and Bruno Heller.

* * *

><p>Mentalist: Someone who uses mental acuity, hypnosis andor suggestion. A master manipulator of thoughts and behaviour.

It was an ordinary day in the CBI department, as if any days could be normal with Patrick Jane. That day he was trying out his colleagues' patience. Again.

He watched as his boss, Teresa Lisbon stepped into the office and greeted everyone as she approached him.

- 'Morning! Are you ready? – He asked her.

- For what? – She was stunned. What was on his mind again?

- For a new game – he rubbed his hands.

- Yes – she sighed. She was absentminded that morning. Maybe that's the answer why she went into a childish game. Or that she liked these childish games with Jane.

- Feeling awake, mentally alert?

- Yes.

- Fantastic. Okay. I want you to imagine a screen between you and me – he gesticulated. – On that screen I want you to project a basic shape, like a square, but not a square. Got it?

- Okay.

- Lock it in. Now I want you to project another shape and put it around the shape you already have.

- Okay – she nodded. She was nearly sure, he won't guess her shapes.

- Excellent. Here's the fun part – he clapped his hands. He liked this game, besides he wanted Lisbon to believe he can read her mind, too. – Now concentrate and project that onto the back of my mind. Look right here, open up your mind and send it to me… Okay, now I'm starting to feel it. It's a triangle inside a circle.

- No.

- It's not? – He was suspicious.

- No. I was thinking of an octagon inside a rectangle – she lied. She couldn't stand the loss. She walked to the kitchen, but Jane followed her.

- Liar.

- All right. All right, you got me – she gave in. She cursed him for being who he was. She can't even lie to him!

Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby were in the kitchen, too.

- Hmm, pretty good, huh? He got me and Rigsby the same way – Van Pelt watched them with joy. She liked that Jane could make Lisbon embarrassed the way no one could.

- How did you do that? – She asked incidentally, but the truth was that she wanted to know it badly. She poured some coffee and drank it.

- Oh, that's nothing. That's just a calibration key to real mind reading. Now I have access to all your innermost thoughts – he succeeded…

- Yeah, right – she started to head out of the kitchen, but his answer stopped her:

- I'm serious.

- Okay. So, what am I thinking right now? – She faced him with an unreadable expression.

- You're thinking, „I'm so glad Jane is joking around and he can't actually read my mind." – He said, amused.

- No – she protested. He gave her a knowing look. – Well-well, actually, yes, but-but not for the reason you think.

- What reason do I think?

- Never mind – she snapped and was about to storm out of the room when this time Rigsby's voice stopped her.

- You're blushing – he stated. Yes, she was embarrassed. VERY embarrassed.

- You are blushing – Jane repeated. Her face heated up even more, so with that she finally fled out of the kitchen. She could merely hear that Van Pelt was chuckling softly.

She went to her office, but halfway there she dumped into somebody. Soon she found out who it was; Kimball Cho. She apologized, but he was searching for her, with a new case:

- An old lady found a girl in the parking lot of Castle Oaks Golf Club, in Ione. Her name is Meghan Clare, she's only 17. She'd hit on her head, they think it was the cause of death.

- Okay, have a word with the others about it and let's go.

* * *

><p>So, this is the first chapter. I don't know how long it'll be, but I think it'd be better if it was more detailed. :))<p>

I'd love to know what you think!

Love, Lily


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! First, thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm trying my best! And second, sorry for being late, I didn't have ANY idea how to continue… Buuut for the reason of Xmas I'm back with the next chapter! Hope you'll enjoy, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>Mentalist: Someone who uses mental acuity, hypnosis andor suggestion. A master manipulator of thoughts and behaviour.

- I love places like this. Lots of people, cars and of course journalists, but the best part is still your boss' complaining about it – Lisbon got out of their car. They were at a very common and crowded place named Castle Oaks Golf Club. It was clearly for wealthy people, you could say by the cars in the parking lot. And, if it's a case with the rich, it'll be a very delicate matter.

- I agree – joined Rigsby. – But you can also get to see the insides of these places.

- And you can make fun of them and their money – Jane put on a smirk what made Lisbon's stomach flutter a bit, so she immediately looked away. She didn't like the way she reacted to these things.

They noticed the sheriff, who was already on his way to approach them. – I'm Jack Hue, I'm responsible for this case. The girl's name is Meghan Clare, aged 17. She got hit on the back of her head very hard-

- Her aggressor might knew her, unless he wouldn't attack her from behind – Jane interrupted his monologue. He looked very annoyed. Who is he to... – Patrick Jane – he smirked and Lisbon had to look away. Again.

- Like if I care... – murmured Hue sullenly.

The day went by as the team eyed the corpse, talked to the golf club's director and some men who had probably seen something suspicious. For Lisbon's relief Jane didn't do anything disturbing, so it was rather a simple day.

Back at the office Lisbon was packing already to head home, when she noticed somebody is standing in the door.

- It was a pretty good day, wasn't it? – She only hummed, not even looking in his direction. – Oh, come on! I need a little more enthusiasm – cheered Jane. He liked when he saw her eyes shine in challenge and her face brighten in excitement. – I wondered if we could have dinner together.

She shot her head up, looking at him wide eyed. The fluttering in his stomach came back. He has never asked her out for dinner. She just couldn't believe it, however as much as she wanted to say yes, she knew he already has too much effect on her – I'm really sorry, but I've still got some business to take care.

Jane stepped into the office with a disappointed look on his handsome face. – Please, I know you want to come, just delay that business and have something! – She couldn't fight it anymore, so she just nodded uncertainly. – Great! I'll wait for you at my car – he stormed out of the room with a satisfied expression. She could only stand there for a minute. When she regained consciousness, she realized he's waiting for her. The woman grabbed her coat and walked down to the parking lot.

The place, where they went, wasn't elegant, but their food was always great. They took place at a table near the window and the waiter immediately walked to them.

- Good evening! What can I bring you? – He sounded kind and friendly, but Lisbon couldn't tear her eyes away from Jane as he answered.

- I want the usual – he said. He ordered his favourite besides tea. The waiter looked at her – And the same for her.

- Okay, I'll bright it in a few minutes – Jane nodded, eyes never leaving hers, as the man turned to walk away, not leaving time for her to protest. – Don't. You'll like it – he smirked again. She felt her cheeks heat up and a smile spreading on her lips. He thought it was adorable.

- And then what is it? – She leaned on the table, very curious about her dinner.

- I won't tell. It's a surprise – he said matter-of-factly and leaned on the table as well, so their noses were nearly touching. – By the way you've got a nice scent – he liked it. It was somehow flowery, he couldn't describe it. She wrinkled her nose and huffed a little.

- The waiter is coming – she said quietly. She didn't know what to respond to his statement. They bent apart, so the man could put down their plates.

- Fish with rice and mashed peas.

* * *

><p>Hmm, so how will Teresa react? The truth is, that I'd like to know it too! :'DD Do you want a little drama? Or fluff? Let me know what you think!<p>

Love, Lily


End file.
